Scratches on the Mirror
Note: All spelling and grammatical errors are intended, as this is based on an interview with an individual from a small Southern town. This is my first pasta, so please don’t be too harsh. -CreationofUnease EDIT: Someone read this story! Link below. ---- Creepypasta Reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGB_UBRtmIg The Original Pasta Interview Tape #12634 Interviewer: “Ok, starting interview with one Mr. Jed Thorton. Date is the fifth of April, 2005. OK, Mr. Thorton, you’ve called me here, saying you have a great story for my paper. You said it’s something to do with local unsolved murders?” Jed: pause “When I was a kid, we lived in a li’l town called Palk. Livin’ in a small town sucks. There ain’t nothin’ to do, an’ nowhere to go. Most of my days as a kid consisted of sleepin’, listenin’ to the wind, spittin’ in tin cans, or explorin’ the neighborhood. Palk’s almost enough to drive a kid crazy with boredom. An’ bein’ poor in a small town’s even worse, cuz you couldn’t even go to a movie house showing. ‘Course, what happened to me was way worse than any picture show.” Interviewer: “Ok, I’m not sure what this has to do with the murders of-“ Jed: “Back then, I had my two best friends, Jimmy and Jake. Y’see, his real name were Jacob, but he hated it so, so we jus’ called him Jake. I knewed them since I met them in kindergarten, and hung out with ‘em almost every day. Jake, James and I had a serious thing for gettin’ scared. We’d read scary books, laughin’ at how fake it all seemed. We’d laugh when the horrible plot finally revealed who the killer was, havin’ figured it out at the very start. The only books we really liked were the psychologic ones; the ones that were more on gettin’ in your head than splashin’ blood all around. We WERE teens, an’ bein’ teen boys, we’d fight all the time, mostly wrestlin’ and fuckin’ about pretendin’ to box each other. We’d never really hurt each other, jus’ play around. We also liked t’ sneak out at night an’ explore the ol' part of town. We weren’t suppos’d to go there, somethin’ bout the buildin’s bein’ ‘pieces-a-shit waitin’ to fall’, but who cared?! We were bored, thrill-seekin’ teens!” Interviewer: “Ok, you mentioned Jimmy. Is that Jimmy James? The one who-” Jed: “So one night, we decide to explore this one house; some real reeker of a house. There was somethin’ of a legend ‘round town that some kid killed his family in that house after dyin’, and that the whole family was all found dead in the bathroom, half-eaten with a look a’ horror on their faces. My friends an’ I laughed at that story, laughin’ `bout how they said he killed ‘em AFTER his death. `That ain’t possible, once you’s dead, you’s dead!’ Jim’d always say, than we’d laugh again at the stupid ol’ tale.” Interviewer: “Ok, but what does all this have to do with the murders”? Jed: a long pause“‘Course, small town legends are sometimes based in truth.” Interviewer: “Ok, I think this interview is ov-“ Jed: “So we decided to go there on the night of Saturday, the 15th of July, the day that’ll always be burned into my memory. Was hot that day with a li’l wind, an’ we didn’t wear much. Jake had some cutoff jean-shorts ‘n’ no shirt, Jimmy had a pair of jeans on an’ a unbuttoned white shirt. I was wearin’ a pair of jeans and a no-sleeve shirt. When time came, we did as we always did before explorin’; we grabbed some bottles of water, our 3 flashlights, some spare batteries, some snacks (I think there was beef jerky) an’ we each had our pen knives. Weren’t nothin’ special, our pen knives. Jus’ some basic 2 inch blades and a wood handle.” Interviewer: “So those were the murder weap-” Jed: “Bein’ the abandoned part of town, there weren’t no power goin’ there, and it was real, real dark. So we was walkin’ to the house, with only moonlight an’ our flashlights guidin’ the way. When we reached the house, we looked it over, this bein’ the first time we ever saw it in the dark. It were a two-story house, wit' a bay window on either side of the second floor. There was a big ol' balcony in the very front, and what looked like rope hangin’ from one of the bars on it. There was two big ol’ oaks, dead as can be, in front of the house, one on either side of the yard. So, we started up the front stairs, and once we were on the porch Jim got his foot stuck in a hole. It was quite a spectacle, and we laughed at him tryin' to get his foot out. ‘Bout five minutes later, he got his foot out, but los' his shoe in the progress. Scowlin’, he reached into the hole to get his shoe, and soon after started screaming at the top of his lungs. This, ‘course, scared the shit outta me and Jake, and we rushed t' help him. By the time we’d reached him, he pulled his shoe outta the hole an’ started laughin’ at us, sayin’ “That was f’r not helpin’ me get outta the hole.” We slugged 'im in the arm, callin’ ‘im an asshole, and then we opened the front door and headed inside. The first thing that hit us was the smell. It smelled like a road-kill rabbit that we happened across a few months back. That house…that house smelled like death.” Interviewer: “Ok, so can we get to the murders already? I’ve got enough filler for weeks’ worth of papers.” Jed: “So anyhow, there we was, three teen boys in an old, said-to-be-haunted house. So what’d we do? We went explorin’. ‘Course, bein’ teen boys, we had no fear of bein’ alone in an old house. So we split up: Jimmy went upstairs, Jake went downstairs to the basement, and I went about explorin’ the main floor. After a bit of explorin’, I come across this notebook on the dinin’ table. ‘Course I’m thinkin’ I’d never open it, but Lo’ and behold, I did. So I pop it open and start readin’ it…you read it too, then come back here ‘n’ I’ll tell ya s’more.” Interviewer: Ok, I will. I’ll see you soon Jed. exits room; door heard closing ---- Evidence, Archive #17657432 Cover Cover; Inner 1 1/15/61 We moved today. I hate having to see our old house fade into the distance. I grew up in that house, and put up the biggest fight to stay there, but being only 12 doesn’t really give you much pull in the family. Dad said we had to move, since he had to look for work after being canned, and had gotten a hint there was an easy job with good pay here. We were all crammed in the station wagon, listening to the Beatle new hit on the radio. The only problem is I don’t like the Beatles. When we pulled up in the driveway, I groaned. THIS was our new house?! It looked like a ruin! When I asked Dad about it, he said that it was a junker, yes, but that he had gotten a really good deal on it. Dad then announced to the family that we would be fixing the house up starting of Page 1 2 from page 2 tomorrow. UGH! 1/16/61 Not only is it freezing cold in this house, it smells horrible!!! It smells like dusty rotten mold! My father said it’d smell better when we clean up more, but this smell is almost making me puke! I finally was able to unpack all my stuff. I can’t wait to go exploring the town! Hope there are other kids here. 1/17/61 The movers finally brought our furniture in. It felt good to lay on my bed, of Page 2 3 from page 2 having had to sleep in a sleeping bag last night. I even found my lucky nickel under the mattress! I had thought I’d forgotten that in our old house! Dad said he needs help sanding the floors. We will finally be able to walk on the floors without shoes. 1/26/61 I noticed something odd today. While in the bathroom, I was looking at myself in the mirror, and they look just like a face! I know, noticing a scratch in a mirror is kind of farfetched, but there it is. It looks like an old man’s face, all wrinkled and sagging. It’s kind of cool to look at, but I have more cleaning to do. of Page 3 4 2/10/61 Something weird is definitely going on here. Those scratches on the mirror? They changed. They now look like a skull! When I showed my Dad it, he just shrugged it off and told me my imagination was getting away with me. It still scares me a quite a bit, but there’s more work to be done. ---- I can’t sleep. I keep dreaming about that skull. of Page 4 5 2/15/61 The scratches changed again. It now looks like a sprawled out body! The head seems to be balanced on the chin and the arm and legs are at the sides! This is really freaking me out. I tried to get dad to look at it, but he yelled at me, and said my mind should be elsewhere than making up stories about scratches on the mirror, and he slapped me across the head and told me to clean the attic. Fuck that, I’ll do it tomorrow!!! of Page 5 6 2/17/61 The scratch in the mirror went back to a skull today. It’s changed between the three, one a day, and in the same order it originally went though; old man, skull , body. Some sort of pattern I’m missing? 2/21/61 A new scratch came up. A hatchet. No doubt about its shape. Maybe there’s something I’m missing… 2/21/61 I asked Dad who lived here before us. He said it was a long time ago, about 100 years ago, and it was just some old man. of Page 6 7 from page 6 This interested me, so I asked my new friend, Frank, if he could tell me more. According to him, the authorities arrested the old man, Joseph Mahvar, for the murders of 33 people, and they found their corpses in his basement. They found some weird carvings on each body that they couldn’t decode, and all had their limbs cut off with a hatchet. I also heard from him that the house was built on an Indian ritual site, and that the rituals there were not of the nice kind. ---- This is pretty freaky. Can’t sleep again. Can’t stop thinking about the murders. of Page 7 8 3/14/61 Something really weird happened today. The old man scratch showed up again and…and it spoke to me. It told me to leett it in,is translated to the best of my abilities than the scratch changed before my eyes to the skull and hatchet. He said it would be so fun to kill again. I was then grabbed from behind by something I couldn’t see! I fought, but eventually was overpowered and slammed to the ground. The thing was speaking again, saying something in a language I’ve never heard before. It’s grip loosened, and somehow, I managed to get away. of Page 8 9 I will NEVER go in there again! of Page 9 10 unspecified The mirror. The mirror caling me. Must go. Must let it in. of Page 10 11 unspecified is a drawing of a mirror with scratches on it and a face Same thing every day Same thing every day Same thing every day. Same thing every day MIRRORMIRRORMIRRORMIRROR old man, hatchet, skull, body, old man, hatchet, skull, body, old man, hatchet, skull, body.' of Page 11 12 unspecified '''Bodies come after me through mirror Drag me in tub Get in head I need bring family See what I find.' of Page 12 13 unspecified is doused in blood, and only two words are legible T'bloodstain'M Eat T'bloodstain'M of Page 13 of Evidence ---- Interview Tape #12634 Interviewer: “Ok, I’m back. What the hell did I just read?? That book was im-“ Jed: “'''That? That’s what I found there. That book is what’s holdin’ me in this godforsaken place. Anyhow, back to what happened. So we was explorin’ the house, and I had found and read the book. So I was real freaked out ‘bout this journal. Sudd’ly I hear a scream from both upstairs and down. I didn’t know which way to go, so I went upstairs. Jimmy was sittin’ in an old bathtub, staring at the mirror mouthing ‘mirror scratches.’ So I look at the mirror and nearly shit my pants. There was the scratches of the face of the old man. They was clear as day, and I heared a voice in my head saying ‘let me in’. I says aloud ‘NO!’ jus’ as Jim says ‘Yes’. There was a stream a’ light from the mirror to my friend for a few seconds. While this was happenin’ , Jim was spazzin’ out, twitchin’ all over the place. He grabbed out his pocket knife… a long pause of sobbing an’ he started carvin’ into his flesh, all while speakin’ this weird tongue I’ve never heared before. After the symbol was carved he…pause while sobbing he slit his own throat!” silence, sobbing in the backround '''Interviewer: “Wow…”silence “I…I can’t believe it.” Jed: “Believe it. Than Jake comes upstairs from the basement, all covered in blood and holding a hatchet. I asked him what he was doing and he says ‘Workin’ I asked him to specify and he said ‘Helping Joseph’.” sobbing He was a lot bigger than me, so I couldn’t really resist him when he dragged me down into the basement… I saw what he was doing…HE WAS CUTTIN’ LIMBS OFFA CORPSES IN THE BASEMENT AN’ CARVIN’ SYMBOLS IN THEM!” period of sobbing “I knew what I had to do. I had to kill him before he started his dirty deeds of killing for Joseph. So I got out my pocket knife, an’ I opened it. He, laughin’, grabbed it by the blade and yanked it out of my hand. Then he started carving into my flesh with it…” opens robe, showing a scar on his chest “THIS IS WHAT HE DID TO ME! THIS IS WHAT HE DID TO ALL THOSE POOR PEOPLE! HE DAMNED THEIR SOULS TO HELL FOREVER! I DREAM ABOUT THIS SHIT EVERY NIGHT I SLEEP! I HEAR THEM SCREAMING IN AGONY IN THOSE HOT, HEARTLESS FLAMES!” of sobbing Interviewer: “So… how did you survive?” Jed: “I….I tore out his throat with my bare fuckin’ teeth. That’s how. After that, the mirror upstairs shattered, and I saw the ol’ man, with a sea of fire in his eyes. I hauled my ass outta there faster th’n shit.” Interviewer: “…And then you were found in the general store clutching that book with the symbol carved in your chest.” Jed: “Yes. May I borrow your pen? I need to write somethin’ down.” Interviewer: “Sure.” shouts of pain and stabbing sounds heard Jed: “Never again, Joseph. Never again, Joseph. Never again, Joseph. Never again, Joseph.” cut Reference:Observer; newspaper; 6/5/05 morning edition “Local newspaper editor and 11 others found dead in mental institute; patient loose!” Crime story pg 2: After stabbing to death Senior Editor Hector Maltez, an unknown patient, assumed to be Jedadiah Thorton, suspected of the murder of 35 or more people, continued his killing spree on the anniversary of his arrest, taking 11 other lives, leaving 2 people in critical condition, and injuring 5 others. Jedadiah Thorton is diagnosed with Schizophrenia and Multiple Personality Disorder, and should be considered extremely dangerous. He may also go by his other personalities; Jimmy James, Jake Thorborn, or Joseph Mahvar. The last may seem familiar from the old local legend of the doctor-gone-murderer. Also missing is a journal created by the killer, highlighting town lore and his personal delusions.Patient is caucasian has shaved brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar of an unknown symbol carved into his chest.If he or the journal are seen, please call local law enforcement immediately, and do not attempt to personally apprehend this person. Be smart; be safe. Reference:Observer; newspaper; 6/5/10 morning edition "Suspected cult murder in Palk. 4 corpses found" Crime story pg 4: 5 years after the local Jedadiah Thorton escapedfrom the mental institution and evaded capture, a new string of murders have started. These murders have the same grisly details of dismembered corpses and symbol carvings involved, involving the same symbol as the scar on Jedadiah Thorton and the corpses found 5 years past. A full-scale manhunt has been declared on Jedadiah Thorton after finding the journal near one of the bodies. Thortonis a caucasian male, and is last known to have shaved brown hair, has blue eyes, and has a scar of an unknown Native American symbol carved into his chest. If he is seen, please call local law enforcement immediately, and do not attempt to apprehend this person. Be smart; be safe. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mirrors Category:Reality